


Déjate purificar

by sakixhoshina



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakixhoshina/pseuds/sakixhoshina
Summary: Después de que el objeto de contrato de Hyde se rompiera, el Servamp descubre una nueva faceta de Licht.
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless & Licht Jekylland Todoroki, Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki
Kudos: 9





	Déjate purificar

Cuando le vio por primera vez, algo le atrajo, no dudó en desechar a su anterior Eve para pasar al siguiente escenario en su interminable vida. Es algo que llevaba haciendo a menudo, no duraba mucho con nadie debido a las heridas que llevaba arrastrando hace décadas, las cuales habían desarrollado esa especie de mecanismo de defensa emocional que le impedía tomarse nada que no fuesen sus propios demonios demasiado en serio. Aunque era un arma de doble filo, porque todo eso requería una fuerza mental que se estaba llevando su cordura lejos.

Con Licht debería ser lo mismo. Seguro que las alas que vio en su espalda el día que le vio por primera vez eran producto de su imaginación, que su cabeza que ya no estaba en su sitio le había dado el gusto de ver esa hermosa ilusión. El autoproclamado ángel sólo era un humano, por mucho que le siguiera el juego con su hilarante personalidad, sabía que era como cualquier otro humano, más débiles que los Servamp, llenos de preocupaciones por cosas triviales, que una gran parte de ellos mueren antes de poder sentirse realizados. Mueren. Y Licht no iba a ser la excepción, moriría, a manos de Lawless, y el Servamp pasaría al siguiente.

Así debería haber sido, pero este ángel era demasiado. Lawless aún no se había aburrido de él. Y eso no era lo peor. Licht paseaba por su mente y su interior sin que ambos establezcan una conversación. Abría viejas heridas y levantaba preguntas que el demonio ya no quería hacerse y no tenía pensado volver a plantearse.

Una parte de Lawless quería seguir observando y sabiendo más sobre el violento pianista, como Servamp de la avaricia, quería más, más información y respuestas sobre por qué ese humano rompía todos sus esquemas y le impedía seguir el plan que Lawless tenía para ambos. Su corazón quería llegar al final de ese misterio, pero su cerebro, quizá queriendo mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba, le hizo tomar la decisión de parar a tiempo, antes de volver a hacerse otra herida emocional de la que no iba a poder recuperarse. Por desgracia para él, Licht era quien llevaba el ritmo de este contrato.

\- Hyde- el demonio alzó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos azules del pelinegro. No se había dado cuenta de cuando había entrado en la habitación, tampoco le dio mucha importancia, se quedó perdido en los profundos ojos de su humano hasta que una alarma sonó dentro de él.

\- Lichtan?- se rió brevemente-...estoy tan acostumbrado a que me llames a base de insultos que me sorprendo cuando usas mi nombre.

\- Erizo masoquista de mierda. Muérete y escúchame.

\- Tenshi-chan ~ hacer ambas cosas en ese orden es incompatible, además no voy a morir, soy un Servamp.

Licht fijó su mirada en el rubio. Ahora probablemente le patearía. Hyde sonrió esperando el movimiento del pianista para esquivarle ¿En qué momento se había acostumbrado a su violenta personalidad? Quizá tenía razón cuando le llamaba masoquista.

"No tienes nada de ángel" pensó, hasta que Licht le devolvió a la realidad con sus siguientes palabras.

\- Escúchame. -comenzó andando hacia el rubio- Tengo pensado lo que vamos a hacer de ahora en adelante.

Licht odiaba profundamente al demonio. Había entrado en su vida engañándole, bajo la apariencia de un animal que tanto adoraba. Le atrajo a él, le vió en su forma más vulnerable. Había estado riéndose de él tanto como quiso hasta que le reveló su verdadera forma. Un vampiro, un demonio, un Servamp...lo que sea. Es un ser maligno, ¿como osaba haber formado un contrato a la fuerza con un ángel?.

No sólo eso, desde que Lawless firmó el contrato con él, había muchísimas precauciones que tomar con todo. Estar alerta por si otros demonios te atacan. Licht no era débil como para que lo que le preocupara fuese salir herido, pero quería centrarse en su carrera musical y nada más. En ningún momento pidió que un imbécil le arrastrara a su espiral de autocompasión.

Hyde era el tipo de persona que usaba sus traumas como excusas para herir a los demás, cosa que con Licht aún no había conseguido, pero no por eso al pelinegro le sacaba menos de quicio.

"Le haré arrepentirse de esto cada día de su interminable vida" - se juró a sí mismo Licht. - "a este imbécil que sólo huye de sus problemas mientras sonríe por fuera para fingir que no está roto por dentro".

A Licht no podía engañarle, no llevaban mucho tiempo conviviendo pero estaba constantemente pendiente de él, muy a su pesar. No dejaba de ser un Servamp y no se fiaba de él. Un vampiro tan mal de la cabeza como él podía perder la cabeza en cualquier momento y atacar a cualquiera a su alrededor. Y como ángel era su responsabilidad que esto no sucediera.

Así que Licht adquirió el hábito de patear a su Servamp cada vez que consideraba que lo merecía, que era la mayor parte del tiempo. Cada golpe sentía como una parte de él se vengaba de la jugarreta que había cambiado su vida. Será por eso que gradualmente Hyde no le molestaba tanto, o mejor dicho, las cosas que ahora le molestaban de él eran diferentes.

"¿Por qué ahora me molesta de otra manera? He dejado de notar el instinto asesino que desprendía hacia mí" - Licht había notado algo más que eso, entre los dos había una tensión que cargaba el ambiente cada vez que se juntaban, especialmente si se quedaban solos.

Licht se acercaba a Hyde en lo que parecían eones mientras el demonio trataba de procesar lo que significaban las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

"De ahora en adelante" - como si después de lo sucedido fuera a haber un futuro.

El punto de inflexión en la batalla contra Higan había sido el poder comprenderse mejor mutuamente y haber sido capaces de poner sus diferencias de lado para luchar contra un enemigo común. Sobre todo para Hyde, quien abrió su corazón y le contó a Licht el acontecimiento que más había influenciado su vida, esa pelea lo cambió todo. Sobre todo para Hyde, el sacar todo eso por fin de su pecho significó mucho.

Pero lo más relevante que ocurrió fue que el objeto del contrato entre Licht y Lawless se había roto. El colgante con el nombre de "Hyde" estaba cortado por la mitad. Ya no había nada que atara a Licht a este estilo de vida.

\- Lichtan…¿que dices? ya no hay contrato, puedes irte.

Lo que ambos sabían pero Lawless no se atrevía a contar en voz alta. Licht había estado esperando al momento de poder crear esta situación, y aunque no había sido él el causante, Hyde supuso que daba igual. El Eve había ganado esta batalla, se acabó.

\- Yo no soy como tú, rata, ya te lo dije, no voy a huir de mis problemas. Esto no se acaba hasta que yo no sienta que se ha acabado. Porque - hizo su pose característica - soy un ángel.

\- Pensé que me odiabas - fue lo único que fue capaz de decir Hyde, con su tono más honesto.

\- Te odio con toda mi alma, rata asquerosa. Especialmente últimamente, mi odio hacia ti ha tomado otra forma, me he dado cuenta de que pateándote me siento mucho mejor, entre otras cosas.

\- ¿Entonces?...- Hyde seguía sin entender porque no se separaba de él. - Lichtan...no será que al final el masoquista vas a ser tú?

Licht deshizo su pose de ángel y clavó su mirada en el Servamp como si fuese una estaca. Eso hizo estremecerse a Lawless, quien de nuevo esperaba una patada voladora de su amo.

\- Puede ser - mientras bajaba sus manos de donde solía colocarlas al hacerse el ángel, Hyde retrocedió esperando tener espacio para esquivarle, pero se topó con la pared, lugar desde el que iba a presenciar una vez más lo fascinado que estaba por Licht- porque últimamente te odio tanto que me siento atraído a ti, y quiero hacerte mucho más que patearte, pedazo de mierda.

Lawless abrió su boca inconscientemente, quería asimilar lo que Licht le dijo pero el de ojos azules no iba a permitirle tiempo extra, puso una de sus manos sobre el lado de la pared sobre el que Lawless podría escapar y con el otro agarró la nuca del rubio y le besó.

Ahí estaba una vez más, rompiendo todos sus esquemas, lanzándole una ola de sensaciones cada vez que hacía lo que fuera. Cuando pensaba que ya conocía a su eve, este le sorprendía con algo nuevo e inesperado. Hyde tenía los ojos abiertos de los nervios y la sorpresa que este movimiento le había supuesto, cuando se dio cuenta de que Licht también tenía los ojos abiertos mirándole fijamente.

Como si le estuviera retando, Licht introdujo su lengua y exploró el interior de Lawless a su gusto, el rubio cerró los ojos de lo bien que se sentía y notó que Licht sonrió como respuesta. El pianista movió la mano que sujetaba la nuca del Servamp hasta su cintura, acercándole más a su cuerpo. Desplazó la otra mano hacia arriba para apoyarse con el brazo, dejando el codo en paralelo con su cara, y giró la cabeza para profundizar más el beso con Hyde.

Lawless se rindió ante la evidencia y soltó un gemido ahogado por la lengua de Licht, y se agarró fuertemente a su eve. Licht volvió a sonreír y mordió el labio inferior de Hyde por un instante y se separó brevemente de él para observarle.

\- Licht… - Hyde no podía decir nada más, no sabía por dónde empezar. Tampoco era necesario, su rostro sonrojado y su cuerpo tambaleante decían todo lo que había que decir.

\- Tu también te has dado cuenta, ¿eh? Hyde... -acarició sus labios con una sonrisa que el rubio no supo decir si era cálida o de psicópata - como ángel, no puedo permitir que siga habiendo toda esa tensión en el ambiente. Así que he decidido purificarte.

"Purificar", Lawless entendió que así es como iba a excusar el querer tener sexo con él. Tenía tan interiorizada la personalidad de Ángel de Licht que el demonio se había acostumbrado a ella y empezaba a entender cada metáfora que el ángel decía en alto.

\- Lichtan...no hagas como si antes no hubieses admitido que te atraigo - Lawless sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Seguro que yo a ti te atraigo aún más, así que he ganado. - Licht no perdió más el tiempo y tiró un poco de la bufanda de Lawless, para dejar libre su cuello y empezó a besarlo, intercalando mordiscos y lamidas.

El demonio de ojos rojos no pudo hacer otra cosa que estremecerse y estirar más el cuello - Licht...nngh - notaba como todo el estrés, toda la tensión y la frustración que sentían el uno por el otro se evaporaba con cada suspiro, cada beso, cada caricia.

Hyde ya sabía que Licht era bastante violento con él, en el sexo no iba a ser menos, sus movimientos estaban siendo agresivos, como si a pesar de haber sido él quien ha iniciado la situación, le diera rabia estar intercambiando fluidos con su Servamp.

Lawless por fin tomó la iniciativa y bajó una de sus manos al culo de su eve, agarrando su nalga derecha con deseo. No iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad de joder a Licht. Era su manera de decirle "estoy disfrutando esto, no vas a fastidiarme".

Licht pegó un mordisco en el cuello de Hyde, cerca de su nuez, a lo cual el de ojos rojos respondió agarrando mas su culo y tirando a su vez para sí, acercándose más.

\- Tenshi-chan...estás duro - le susurró con prepotencia al oído.

\- Tu llevas ya un buen rato así, imbécil - respondió el ángel.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Tenían las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos llenos de ganas por echarse encima del contrario. Las chispas saltaban por toda la habitación.

\- Me sacas de quicio - Gilipollas - se dijeron al mismo tiempo. Lawless odiaba la idea de volver a enamorarse de alguien, más aún de un humano, y peor aún, de este humano, era lo que había estado intentando evitar todo este tiempo y cuando el momento llegó no pudo hacer otra cosa que rendirse a la tentación.

Licht, por su parte, se sentía asqueado de que ese demonio le gustase tanto. Sobre todo el hecho de que ya no podía negarse a sí mismo la atracción que sentía como había estado haciendo desde el día que le conoció.

Pero ninguno de los dos iba a dejarse ganar ni dominar por el otro.

Se agarraron mutuamente de la camiseta y de los brazos y empezaron a empujarse hacia la cama. Ninguno de los dos iba a ceder a la fuerza bruta, así que comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, pelearon con sus lenguas mientras seguían empujándose con las manos. Su relación siempre había sido así, y no iba a cambiar a estas alturas.

Después del zarandeo mútuo y de no poder aguantar más el beso debido a la falta de aire, Lawless decidió morder el labio inferior de Licht presionando con sus colmillos mientras tiraba de su sudadera hacia arriba, tuvieron que romper el beso para no ahogarse.

Licht terminó de quitarse la sudadera y dejó ver como le sangraban un poco los labios, escena que hizo a Hyde sentir que había ganado y sonrió con malicia al pelinegro

\- Gilipollas - Licht pasó su lengua por su labio para retirar la sangre - te voy a reventar- pero Hyde enseguida le agarró del cuello para impedírselo.

\- Lichtan, por mucho que me fascine esta nueva faceta que he descubierto de ti, no voy a dejar que me controles - el Servamp mordió de nuevo los labios del eve, esta vez con más suavidad, retirando y succionando él mismo la sangre mientras retiraba la mano que tenía en el cuello para deslizarla por el pecho del pianista. Al alzar la mirada para comprobar que reacción tendría el pelinegro, se fijó en cómo nuevamente le estaba mirando fijamente.

\- Déjate purificar, Hyd- el rubio le calló con la lengua una vez más.

\- Si quieres que me deje, consíguelo, ¿No eras tú el que conseguía todo lo que se proponía? - le retó Lawless.

Esa declaración de guerra fue como tirar una cerilla en un charco de gasolina, y prender a propósito el fuego interior de Licht aún más. Y Hyde lo sabía perfectamente, por eso buscó una vez más el que sus lenguas y sus manos pelearan por someter al otro. El chico de ojos rojos encontraba divertido entorpecer esta "purificación" para irritar a su Eve todo lo posible. Cuando Licht trataba de desnudar a Hyde de su parte superior, el rubio acercaría con la mano al pelinegro hacia sí, entorpeciendo.

Pero sabía muy bien que la paciencia no era algo que caracterizara a Licht. De la nada y sin previo aviso, empujó de una patada a Lawless hacia la cama.

\- Me tienes hasta los huevos. - dijo subiéndose a la cama, colocándose encima del vampiro. Una sonrisa pícara decoraba su cara. Ya no quedaba ninguna duda de que a Licht le iba el dominar a la gente en la cama. Y de que efectivamente, Hyde era un erizo sadomasoquista.

\- Nunca mejor dicho - siguió picando Lawless mirando al evidente bulto que se asomaba por sus pantalones.

Licht bajó la mirada hacia la erección de Hyde y empezó a acariciarla a través del pantalón.

\- A-aaah...Licht, dios… - Lawless se estremeció, estirando el cuerpo y echando la cabeza para atrás.

\- Casi ni te estoy tocando, rata, esto no es nada.

\- ¿Has hecho esto antes con alguien?

\- No, nunca me había llamado, es la primera vez que me siento así.

\- Me alegro de ser yo el primero - confesó Lawless. Había deducido que Licht no estaba enamorado per se de él, quizá lo único que sentía era atracción sexual, aunque en ese momento no le dio más importancia, quería disfrutar del momento.

\- Alégrate de ser purificado por mi, Hyde - Licht no iba ni a negar ni a admitir si tenía o no sentimientos por el Servamp más allá del deseo sexual.

Repartió besos en la boca, la zona de la mandíbula y el cuello del rubio, mientras retiraba el resto de ropa que quedaba en su cuerpo. Licht se separó de él unos instantes para quitarse la ropa que a él le quedaba y Hyde le miraba fascinado. Sintió la misma fascinación que la primera vez que le vió. El aura que le rodeaba parecía congelar el momento, todo a su alrededor dejaba de existir cuando ese ángel se plantaba en frente de él.

Lawless movió uno de sus brazos hacia sí, tapando su cara, esperando que su ángel le terminara de "purificarle".

\- Hyde, mírame - el Servamp apartó el brazo al escuchar la voz de Licht, quien estaba a escasos centímetros de su cara. El rubio se sonrojó un poco, y soltó un gemido cuando Licht agarró su miembro. Se estaba tomando su tiempo acariciando y estirándolo, mientras observaba como su Servamp reaccionaba.

\- Licht, no me jodas, fóllame bien, aah…- quería volver a golpear al ángel, pero su cuerpo sucumbía al placer, a pesar de que Licht seguía vacilándole aún mientras le masturbaba. La misma sonrisa maligna que había estado dibujándose en su cara toda la noche volvió a aparecer, ralentizando el paso.

\- Te estoy follando yo a ti y vamos a mi ritmo, tss.

\- Por fin llamas a lo que estamos haciendo por su nombre - Hyde se relajó un poco - Además, ¿Qué ritmo?, si no has follado en tu puta vida, gilipollas.

\- Y aún así estás gimiendo cuanto quiero. Pero bueno si insistes vamos a tu ritmo. - Licht besó a Lawless una vez más, saboreándole con su lengua, e incrementó rápidamente el ritmo abajo. El pene de Lawless se endureció y estiró nuevamente ante los estímulos de las perfectas manos de pianista de Licht.

Lawless quería gemir, quería suspirar y gritar de placer, pero Licht le tenía atrapado con su lengua. La explosión de sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba se quedaba acumulada dentro de él y sólo podría salir por un sitio. Licht le masturbaba muy rápido, y la mezcla entre la fricción con sus manos y que ocasionalmente frotaba la punta con el abdomen del pelinegro le iba a hacer explotar.

Hyde agarró a Licht del pelo y entrelazó sus piernas a las cadenas de su eve, se retorcía de placer pero Licht no tenía intención de parar. Dejaba de besar a Lawless lo justo para que ambos pudiesen coger aire y seguir compartiendo saliva. Como estímulo final, Licht pellizcó los pezones de su demonio, lo cual le llevó al límite y acabó corriéndose en Licht.

El chico de ojos azules cortó el beso al notarlo, se quedó mirando al rubio, quien bajó todas sus extremidades a la cama, completamente derrotado. Licht sonrió satisfecho. Miró a su Servamp, quien tenía la mirada fija en el semen que había dejado por todo su cuerpo.

Esa vista le devolvió la energía, había marcado ese cuerpo angelical de su semen. Lawless se incorporó de la cama para dirigirse a Licht.

\- Lichtan, como has dicho antes...hay que llegar al final de esto, ¿no?

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Siento haber manchado su sagrado cuerpo con mis sucios fluidos, oh Tenshi-chan, permítame que se los retire ~.

La lengua de Lawless comenzó a circular libremente por el cuerpo de Licht. Empezó recorriendo las zonas que estaban manchadas, pero acabó pasandola por donde quería, necesitaba saborear a Licht, quien estaba magnetizado. La misma lengua con la que creía haber acabado a base de placer aún tenía fuerzas para hacerle sentir así de bien.

Licht suspiraba mientras Hyde terminaba de retirar toda su corrida de su cuerpo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, quedándose mirando al techo de la habitación, sin tiempo de poder pensar en nada, Lawless lamió el pene de Licht y se lo metió en la boca.

El pelinegro devolvió la mirada hacia el rubio y comenzó a gemir - ¡Hyde! - dejó escapar varios gemidos. Agarró la sábana fuertemente y siguió disfrutando, temblando de satisfacción. - Wow...sí, H-Hyde...aahh ~.

Licht ayudó a Lawless a hacerlo más fácil, empujando alante y atrás su cabeza. Él succionaba y movía la lengua buscando la manera de darle más placer a su Eve, agarrándose a su cintura, encontró el punto exacto repitió los mismos movimientos durante unos minutos.

Finalmente Licht se corrió dentro de Hyde. El rubio se separó lentamente y se incorporó de nuevo para dejarle ver al ángel como se tragaba lo que había dentro de su boca. Le sonrió pícaramente - Lichtan, sabes genial ~ se relamió para degustar nuevamente el sabor del esperma del pelinegro.

Ambos se acercaron y se besaron de nuevo, esta vez el beso fue el más suave y afectivo que los que les habían precedido. Como si estuvieran sincronizados, se tumbaron en la cama y se quedaron mirándose, apreciando sus cuerpos desnudos a la luz de la luna.

Tras unos instantes, Lawless habló:

\- Buena...purificación.

\- ¿Qué dices, idiota? Obviamente no estás purificado del todo, sólo hemos tenido una sesión. Hay que continuar hasta que dejes de ser un demonio rata de mierda.

-...Vamos que te ha gustado.

\- ...Puede…

\- Heh...

\- Hyde.

\- ¿Si?

\- Formemos un contrato otra vez.

Lawless sonrió. - por supuesto, Licht-.

**Author's Note:**

> (Es el primer fanfic que escribo en muuucho tiempo, y de hecho es la primera vez que escribo smut m/m. Pero amo el LawLicht y tenía que hacerlo. En ese fic he expresado todo mi amor por este ship y he puesto algunos de los headcanons que tengo, como que a Licht le va el BDSM)


End file.
